Just To See You Smile
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: The smile Yamamoto liked the most on his best friend's face was not a smile he directed to his family nor was it even the smile he gave to Yamamoto. The one smile that Yamamoto treasured the most was the one Tsuna always gave to one Sasagawa Kyoko. Because Yamamoto knew, that this was the smile the brunet gave to his most important person. TYL!Setting


**Summary: **The smile Yamamoto liked the most on his best friend's face was not a smile he directed to his family nor was it even the smile he gave to Yamamoto. The one smile that Yamamoto treasured the most was the one Tsuna always gave to one Sasagawa Kyoko. Because Yamamoto knew, that this was the smile the brunet gave to his most important person.

**Setting: ** Ten years into the future, Japan

**Possible Companion Fic: **Just Be With You

**Inspired by:** Turkenstanica, unrequited K27 (I just didn't want Tsuna to be sad and I think he needed someone to comfort him )

* * *

**Just to See You Smile  
**_by ilYamaTsuna7227li_

Yamamoto Takeshi had always been a simple person who liked simple things. Even ten years after middle school and getting into the Vongola as an official guardian, that side of him did not change much. Sure he'd gotten better at the sword, he didn't grin as much or laugh as much anymore, having somehow mellowed, as the years passed by. But he was still the same person who soothed the family when they were tense, he was still the first one to calm Gokudera and senpai when they were going at each other's throats, he still described things with sound effects rather than actual words.

He may have grown taller and gotten a scar on his chin but the important things about him haven't changed. He still liked drinking milk, he still liked baseball, and most of all…

"Yamamoto." A certain brunet greeted him with a warm smile when he entered the Vongola Japanese base, "Welcome back."

He still loved Tsuna's smiles the most.

"Yoh Tsuna, it's good to be back!" The swordsman greeted with a wide grin, unable to help himself. "You done with paperwork?"

The brunet got a depressed expression on his face, "I'm taking a break actually. There're just too many…"

"Haha! Maa, maa… If you're having trouble I don't mind helping you sort them out." Yamamoto gave him a thumbs up and he chuckled when his boss gave him a grateful look, "For now, why don't we get something to drink. You want coffee? I can go make you some."

The smile was back on the brunet's face and the familiar sensation of the rain guardian's heart doubling its pace made itself known to him, as Tsuna answered, "That would be great."

Yamamoto led the way to the kitchen, knowing that the feelings churning in his stomach, as the brunet smiled and talked with him, would bear no fruition. But he had always been a simple idiot and when other people would be heartbroken over their one-sided feelings, Yamamoto was just simply happy that he could stay by Tsuna's side.

* * *

The rain guardian knew that he was always prone to doing stupid things, which earned him the infamous nicknames 'baseball idiot', 'sword freak', and 'baseball brain' from a certain bomber-now-right hand-man. But of course his usual carelessness was nothing compared to the _stupidity_ he did whenever it came to Tsuna.

Like that time he nearly had his arm bitten off by Joshima Ken just to protect the brunet.

Or recently, when he went on a two-week mission, came back in one week, and bought the brunet a gift as he dodged several security points just to get to Tsuna's birthday in time.

The scolding and worry he got when he arrived in the midst of the party in a tattered suit and clumsily bandaged arms was worth it to see Tsuna's smile in the end.

But the smile Yamamoto liked the most on his best friend's face was not a smile he directed to his family nor was it even the smile he gave to Yamamoto. The one smile that Yamamoto treasured the most was the one Tsuna always gave to one Sasagawa Kyoko.

Because Yamamoto knew that this was the smile the brunet gave to his most important person.

Whenever the young woman would visit, the swordsman would always get a glimpse of it and he'd do his best to always keep out of the way. He'd always get the two of them alone and always acted as a distraction for the oblivious Gokudera who was always _somehow_ looking for their boss. Tsuna's happiness always came first.

And besides, he always liked seeing that smile, even though it was painful for him as well.

* * *

Yamamoto didn't remember the specific day when he figured out that Tsuna was in love with Kyoko. He knew it was some time back in middleschool though, and he remembered the feeling of helplessness that churned his stomach when he figured it out. He didn't understand at that time why he felt uneasy.

And then he saw Tsuna look at Kyoko and smile. Ah, he figured it out. In the end, that smile was the key.

He wanted Tsuna to smile at him like that too.

"Haha, Gokudera, I didn't know you were into Botany." Yamamoto commented right before he was about to leave for another mission. The bomber flushed in annoyance but tried to keep calm as he picked up another flower and flipped the pages of the botany book.

"I'm not, idiot."

"Then what's with all these then?" The rain guardian hummed as he picked up a white lily from the assortment, "You should pick these, Tsuna likes _white tulips_ right?"

The storm guardian raised an eyebrow and Yamamoto tried not to flush and give away his embarrassment at knowing even the brunet's favorite flowers. "You _do _know that white tulips mean _absence_, right?"

"Uh, no." That's sort of ironic, Yamamoto liked these flowers too.

"Idiot," The storm sighed, "And unfortunately, these flowers are not for jyuudaime this time."

"Eh? How rare… then what's this for, Gokudera? You planning to be an expert at flower arranging?"

"As if! Moron, haven't you heard?" The bomber hissed.

Yamamoto tilted his head. "Heard what?"

"Turf top's sister is getting married soon!" Amber eyes widened as the rain guardian dropped the flower. "You remember that guy that she introduced last summer? Seems like he finally made a- hey! Where are you going? What about the mission?" He called out to his fellow guardian who suddenly ran out.

Yamamoto had always loved Tsuna's smiles. Even though they weren't directed at him, even though Tsuna would never look at him the way he wanted to, he always treasured his boss' smiles and did everything he could to bring them out, even if it meant he'd get hurt in the process. It's alright if Yamamoto couldn't smile anymore, it didn't matter, as long as Tsuna smiled, then he'd be alright.

Which is why…

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto slammed the door open and his boss turned to him in surprise.

"Yamamoto! What are you doing here? I thought you were out on a mission…"

"I-I heard…" The rain guardian hadn't felt out of breath in years, but his heart was pounding so fast that he couldn't help but stutter, "About- about senpai's sister getting married. Is that true?"

The brunet looked at him in surprise for a second before his expression morphed into a soft look, "You heard too, huh? Yeah, she sent the invitation last night. It was a surprise." Brown eyes dimmed slightly as Tsuna gave his guardian a forced smile, "Her fiancé's really lucky. He should treasure her."

Yamamoto's heart thudded painfully against his ribs as his hand tightened on the doorknob.

He'd try so hard to make Tsuna smile all this time, to make sure he was laughing even in the most difficult times. But just one wedding invitation from Kyoko could make his boss look like this…

_It's really… frustrating._

"Yamamoto?"

The rain guardian looked to the side, his face flushing in frustration as Tsuna's eyes widened. "It's nothing."

_In the end, I really am helpless after all._

* * *

He canceled his mission but it didn't appear in the Japanese Vongola base after that. He decided to go visit his dad back at the good old sushi restaurant to get his head straightened and think of a way for Tsuna to cheer up.

"Welcome- Oh! Takeshi!" His dad greeted with a wide smile at seeing his only son, "It's been awhile, son! It's so rare for you to drop by!"

"Yeah," Yamamoto smiled uncertainly as he entered and greeted a few customers he knew by heart. He sat by the counter and said, "I'm on a short break and thought I'd drop by."

"Is that so? And this late?" His dad referred to the clock which read 9:00 pm. There were only a few patrons left. "I hope you aren't slacking off on your job. You know, it doesn't mean that I'm still alive that you can live off me-"

"Maa, don't worry." The rain guardian assured the older Yamamoto. "It's nothing like that." He whispered and stared at the glass of sake his dad placed in front of him.

Tsuyoshi raised an eyebrow at that, as he wiped some glasses, "Well, if it's not money, then what's bothering you?"

The guardian hesitated as a customer approached Tsuyoshi and paid his bills, complimenting his sushi, before leaving. When the door closed behind the customer, that's when the swords expert began to talk. "Well, it's about senpai's sister, you know, Sasagawa Kyoko?"

"Oh, yeah, I heard she's getting married soon!" His dad said, "Small town, you know, word travels fast."

Yamamoto's held his glass tightly, "Yeah and I'm really happy for her but… I have this friend who's liked her since middleschool. And I'm sure, even until now, my friend still loves her. Even if he tries to hide it…" He closed his eyes and saw Tsuna's forced smile beneath his lids, "I know it hurts him and I- I don't know what to do." He looked down at the glass in concentration.

Tsuyoshi blinked before his amber eyes softened. The last two customers stood up, paid, and bid their goodbyes. The older Yamamoto closed the sliding door behind them and put up the closed sign before grabbing a chair and sitting next to his distracted son.

"I just want him to smile like before…" The rain guardian said in a small tone. "I feel like I can't do anything."

"Are you thinking of telling Kyoko-san about your friend's feelings?"

Amber eyes snapped towards his dad before looking to the side guiltily, "It's not in my place to but- I've thought about it."

"Why?"

"Because maybe if she realizes he loves her," Yamamoto's hand on the glass tightened, "Maybe she'd break off her engagement and realize how lucky she was to be loved by someone like that." _Maybe she'd go back to Tsuna and then, I'd be able to see him smile like before._

"Or maybe," His dad offered, "Maybe it's time for Tsunayoshi-kun to let go of her. Maybe they're just not meant to be."

Amber eyes widened as the rain guardian looked at his dad in shock, "Pops, how did you-"

But his father was not finished yet and continued, "And maybe, it's time for Tsunayoshi-kun to realize that _he's_ lucky to have someone like you beside him."

Yamamoto continued to stare at the older man before him in shock, as his dad patted him on the shoulder, "It's been hard on you too, hasn't it, Takeshi?"

The younger man looked away and gave off a forced laugh, "Was I that obvious?"

"Only because you're my son." His dad assured.

The forced smile on Yamamoto's face dropped as he asked, "What am I doing wrong?"

"Not telling him how you feel." Yamamoto froze.

"It won't help." The rain guardian said, "This is Tsuna, he'll feel guilty and-"

"It will." The older Yamamoto said confidently, "Because then he'll know."

"Know what?" Yamamoto whispered and his dad smiled at him softly.

"He'll know that you'll always be beside him… no matter what."

* * *

A few days later, Yamamoto was back to the Vongola manor after spending the few nights at his childhood home. He'd heard from his dad that today was the day of Sasagawa Kyoko's wedding. He and his father were invited but having left his good suit back in his room at the manor, Yamamoto had no choice but to go back there and get it.

He arrived at around seven, slightly too early for his tastes but Kyoko's wedding would start in a few hours, so Ryohei was most probably up and about too. The rain guardian passed by his boss' office but then paused.

Speak of the devil, the boxer was in the office with a certain brunet who had his back turned to him. Yamamoto's traitorous heart pounded and due to curiosity he hid behind the open doors and watched.

"Sawada, you wanted to talk to me?" The sun guardian said to the boss who turned to him with a smile.

"Ah, yes, I wanted you to give these to Kyoko-chan as congratulations." The mafia don approached the older Sasagawa and gave him a bouquet and a letter, "And this letter contains my well wishes and my apologies in case I may not be able to make the wedding."

The older guardian accepted the two, "But the reception has _extremely_ delicious food! Can't you cancel whatever it is you have scheduled and come?"

"No," Tsuna said giving the other an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry."

"Well, just text me if you change your mind. I'll _extremely _reserve you a seat!" The bleached-haired man assured.

"Thank you, big brother." Tsuna waved the other off with a smile and once Ryohei turned around, the expression dropped and the boss walked towards his balcony to get some fresh air.

Yamamoto flattened himself against the wall and waited for Ryohei to close the doors before saying, "Hey there, senpai."

"Whoa! Yamamoto! You _extremely_ surprised me." His fellow guardian said. Amber eyes dropped to the bouquet in the other's arms.

"Those are white tulips, right?" He asked.

"What? Oh yeah! Freshly picked too. Saw Sawada extremely pick them from the garden earlier, though don't tell him or he'll act extremely embarrassed." The older of the two laughed roughly before it faded and then he sighed sadly, "Actually, white tulips means extreme _absence_ which I guess is Sawada's apology for not being able to make it to the wedding."

Amber eyes saddened.

"Yamamoto?"

The rain guardian snapped out of what he was thinking and gave an uncertain smile to his fellow guardian's direction, "Sorry, I was spacing out."

"Yes, I can _extremely _see that!"

Yamamoto chuckled awkwardly before his gaze dropped to the flower and then to the letter. He could see Tsuna's messy scrawling on the envelope and somehow he could even see the way that hand trembled as he wrote Kyoko's name. The swordsman closed his eyes.

"Senpai, can I ask you something?"

"Huh? Sure."

Yamamoto grinned, "Do you think the gardeners will allow me to pick some more flowers?"

* * *

Tsuna looked at the clock on the mantel, brown eyes blankly following the _tick-tock-tick-tock_ of the seconds hand. Thirty minutes until Kyoko's wedding starts. Even if he left now, he wouldn't make it in time for the start.

But then he jumped in his seat when he heard rushing footsteps and in a few seconds the doors to his office opened and a certain guardian, he hadn't seen a few days, came in with a wide grin on his face and leaves on his hair and suit.

"Yamamoto, what-?"

"Tsuna!" The rain guardian trudged to the brunet's desk just as his boss stood up. He grabbed the other by the wrist and pulled him around his desk and towards the door. He winked at his boss, "I've come to kidnap you!"

"Huh? Wait-" The young boss was dragged out of his office and into the hallways. "Kidnap? What do you mean? Where are we going?" He looked at the back of Yamamoto head.

"To senpai's sister's wedding of course!"

Brown eyes widened at those words and the brunet stopped walking, causing the rain guardian to stop as well. "Yamamoto, I'm sorry but I c-can't."

For a few seconds there was silence and the brunet began to worry that he said something wrong. But then the swordsman turned and pinched both of the brunet's cheeks.

"Eh? Wuh-" Tsuna flinched at the pain, "Ow!"

"Stop making that face!" Yamamoto said to him and brown eyes looked into amber ones as the brunet rubbed at his raw cheeks. The guardian was smiling down at him, "What's so bad about going to a friend's wedding?"

"I-I'm- It's because I'm busy today so-"

"That isn't it." The rain guardian said as he placed both hands on the brunet's shoulders and looked him seriously in the eyes. "You love her don't you, Tsuna? After all this time you love Sasagawa, right?"

Brown eyes widened and the brunet looked to the side, expression flushed but sad, "I-"

"Then why is it so difficult to be happy for her?"

Tsuna stared at Yamamoto who was giving him a sad smile, but it wasn't out a pity or anything, rather it was a melancholy expression. As though he _understood_ what Tsuna felt. "Yamamoto…"

A hand laid itself on the soft brown locks and the rain guardian continued to smile at his boss. "I know it hurts and it isn't easy but," Amber eyes softened and looked gently into Tsuna's eyes. "In the end, isn't what it's important is the fact that the person you love is smiling?"

The brunet stared wide-eyed into the rain guardian's expression before he began to smile tearfully himself, "Ah, you're right. I'm sorry." He said as he pulled out from the other's friendly pat and started to walk ahead of the other, "Let's go."

Yamamoto's smile turned pained as the hand he patted Tsuna with, clenched before relaxing. He walked after the other, saying in a soft tone, "Ah."

* * *

"These are a lot of petals." Tsuna looked into several bags. They were currently on top of a one-story building, thinking of surprising Kyoko and her husband when they came out of the church. "Did you guys pick these? And weren't you reprimanded by the gardeners?" He asked Lambo who was closest. Gokudera and Yamamoto were having their usual one-sided argument and the other guardians, minus Ryohei, were minding their own businesses.

"Hm?" The teen tilted his head, "Out of all of us, Yamamoto-shi is the only one covered in leaves and petals. So obviously he picked them," He answered as Tsuna's eyes widened, "It was his idea too."

"I… see."

"Boss, here they come." Chrome said in warning and sure enough the doors to the church opened and the guests spilled out first, shouting well-wishes and cheering at the new couple who came out last.

Tsuna froze, brown eyes wide as he saw how beautiful Kyoko looked in her western-style wedding dress. Suddenly a warm hand laid itself on his shoulder and he looked up into Yamamoto's gently smiling face. "Tsuna."

That was all the encouragement he needed and the brunet picked up a handful of petals and let them go, fluttering in the wind. It took only a few seconds for the people below to notice. The guardians picked up their bags and began to throw the petals in the air as well. The brunet watched Kyoko look at them with wide eyes as Ryohei laughed.

The bride met Tsuna's gaze and she began to laugh happily, tears in her eyes. Tsuna found it easier to smile back after seeing someone he loved so happy.

Pretty soon the petals were gone and the guests and the couple eventually had to leave for the reception party. Ryohei, Kyoko and her husband waved at them before they left and Tsuna was left staring blankly at the empty church grounds.

Suddenly Chrome kissed him on the cheek, to Gokudera and even Mukuro's surprise. She probably notice his distress.

"You- Stupid woman!"

The storm guardian started to reprimand the girl as Mukuro dragged her away. HIbari patted Tsuna on the head just once as Lambo yawned and gave his boss a small wave. Tsuna waved back and smiled.

Tsuna watched them go, his smile dropping to an unreadable look on his face as his eyes shadowed. He bit his lips, hands clenching on his sides when suddenly-

"Tsuna."

The brunet turned abruptly and his brown eyes widened when he came face-to-face with an assortment of lilacs and yellow tulips. He looked at Yamamoto who extended the bouquet to him, a flush on his cheeks as he gave him a determined expression.

"Yamamoto?"

"Haha," He laughed awkwardly trying to ease the tension. "This is really hard for me to say and I've kept this a secret for so long that I even lost hope of ever telling you, but…"

Brown eyes looked at Yamamoto then at the flowers before looking back up again to the flushed expression on his rain guardian's face.

"Please don't be sad anymore, Tsuna." The swordsman said, forehead crinkled in determination, "I've always done my best to make you smile all these years… so I don't like it when I see you forcing a smile or looking so sad… because it hurts me too."

Brown eyes widened as amber eyes looked sideways and the hand holding the bouquet trembled slightly.

"What I'm trying to say is that… even if you hurt me, I won't ever hurt you." Yamamoto said seriously face flushed deeply, "I'll absolutely, _definitely_ cherish you more than anyone ever will. So please," Amber eyes finally met brown ones as the guardian whispered softly, "…choose _me_."

Silence reigned once the older of the two finished his words and unable to maintain eye contact any longer, the swordsman looked to the ground, hand still extended to the brunet, offering him the flowers,_ his heart_, to take.

Suddenly a soft touch met his and amber eyes snapped to the brunet who took the flowers into his arms.

"These flowers…" Tsuna said, eyes shadowed. "What are they?"

Yamamoto blinked as he said in an uncertain voice, "Tulips, and lilacs."

"Do you know what they mean?"

The guardian blinked again and he flushed as he scratched his cheek sheepishly and looked to the side. "Yeah," Tsuna waited patiently for the answer, so he sighed and said, "F-First love, and…" He cleared his throat, "Hopelessly in love."

There was silence again and amber eyes looked up uncertainly to gauge the other's expression. His eyes widened when he saw Tsuna's red face as he looked at the flowers.

"I don't-" Yamamoto froze. Was he going to be rejected after all? The brunet cleared his throat, "I don't know what you see in me and after Kyoko-chan, I'm not sure about- about us, but-"

"It's okay." Yamamoto said out of relief, and he gave the brunet a radiant smile that made his boss' heartbeat stutter. "For Tsuna, I'm willing to wait forever."

Brown eyes widened before they looked to the side as he hugged the flowers closer, "You're an embarrassing person."

The rain guardian laughed as he stepped closer to the brunet and touched his forehead to the shorter male, "I like you, Tsuna." He said with a gentle smile and soft eyes.

The brunet blinked and the flush darkened but he smiled back radiantly at Yamamoto, "I know."

_Ah, _Yamamoto thought as he took initiative and kissed the brunet on the nose making his boss jump back in surprise. _Finally, I can see you smile again. _He laughed at the brunet's reaction.

_And hopefully someday, _He thought,_ The smiles I loved the most… would finally be directed at me._

END

* * *

**Why did you make this one-shot? **Because sometimes there are love stories like these. Where the protagonist gets his heart broken but then realizes there was a person who loved him all along and because of that, he decides to give them a chance. Right now Tsuna may not love Yamamoto as much as Yamamoto loves him but in the soon-to-be-out companion fic _Just to Be With You_ he'll fall in love too.

Thank you for reading, feel free to send me requests for 8027 one-shots in my tumblr **ilyamatsuna7227li. tumblr. com**! And I'll do my best to write them!


End file.
